Talvez
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: Depois de um grande erro, é difícil perdoar. Mais que tudo, é difícil deixar um amor passado ir embora e seguir o seu caminho. Perder é ruim, mas aceitar isso é a pior parte. Um herói que salva de uma dor e expõem a outra é o pior dos vilões.


Talvez - Anny black Fowl I'm not a perfect person There're many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know Olá Ginny 

Talvez você esteja achando estranho eu lhe escrevendo depois de tanto tempo. Para falar do meu erro.

Eu apenas não consigo mais carregar este peso, esta dor e esta saudade que me corroem cruelmente. Mas acima de tudo o arrependimento.

Sei que talvez meu erro não tenha reparo, entendo que talvez eu não mereça o seu perdão, mas só agora eu me dou conta do abismo do qual me joguei, no instante em que deixei você ir.

Sinto sua falta.

Quando fiz isso achei que era o melhor a fazer; inclusive para você, que, apenas pelo fato de estar perto de mim já corria perigo. Foi um grande erro, e eu estou aqui escrevendo, mas não tenho palavras, e pensando bem, talvez não existam palavras o suficiente para descrever o tamanho do erro... Muito menos o tamanho do meu arrependimento. Mesmo assim a verdade era que eu só queria te proteger, daqueles tempos perigosos. Assim termino, pois eu apenas quero que você saiba como eu me sinto e quais eram minhas reais intenções.

Eu nunca quis te magoar.

Sinceramente

Harry Potter

I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Potter 

_Prepare-se para uma longa leitura._

_Potter, sim, depois de tudo que houve eu sinto que não existe mais Harry, e gostaria que para você também não existisse mais Ginny._

_Você tem razão, o tamanho do seu erro foi descomunal e é apenas nisso que eu concordo com você. Você diz que i talvez /i não mereça meu perdão, nisso eu discordo plenamente..._

_Na situação atual, depois de tudo que passei, e com os machucados ainda doloridos, eu passo afirmar que atualmente você i não /i tem perdão._

_E por favor, não encare este "atualmente" como uma chance futura, nunca fui, nem sou, e nem provavelmente serei, do tipo que dá falsas esperanças._

_Não sou também dona do futuro._

_Você tinha razão, eu corria perigo ao seu lado, mas inúmeras vezes eu disse que valia a pena, e que eu estava disposta a arcar com todas as conseqüências dos meus atos. Você, eu não sei, não considerou, ou não levou a serio._

_Mas eu nunca quis um herói em minha vida, e já tinha lhe dito isto, eu nunca desejei atos heróicos como este (se for verdade a sua justificativa)._

_Um herói que salva as pessoas de uma dor que elas preferiam sofrer, e as coloca em outra muito mais insuportável ainda, que a primeira, não é um herói e sim um tolo._

_Eu também nunca desejei, nem desejo um tolo na minha vida._

_Se suas palavras são insuficientes para descrever o seu erro, as minhas tem perfeitamente a quantidade satisfatória para isso. Eu poderia resumir em um apenas, amor; embora eu ache esta muito inadequada, talvez traição ou talvez burrice. Talvez… Mas se você realmente quer saber eu não me importo em descrever, sentir já foi o bastante. Quanto ao seu arrependimento; bom este… Não me toca, nem me faz ter pena, se este era o objetivo, você falhou. _

_Você fala do seu estado atual, então eu também vou falar do meu: enquanto eu escrevo, eu sinto uma raiva descomunal do seu "amor" ou talvez traição, ou talvez burrice, ou até mesmo de você. Tenho uma vontade incontrolável de fazer as suas tripas saírem pela orelha. Talvez isto passe… Talvez… Mas este é o meu estado atual._

_Mais do que sinceramente_

_Weasley_

Weasley, se você assim deseja.

Não esperava outra reação, eu conheço você.

Mas eu acho que eu mereço tudo que você escreveu, enquanto minhas palavras parecem tão poucas, para você selas são infinitas. Das palavras que você usou para descrever meu ato, a que você achou mais inadequada, foi a que melhor se encaixa.

No momento você sente raiva de mim. Realmente me pondo no seu lugar eu também estaria com ódio. Eu me casei e fiz tudo aquilo, a conversa, e tudo o mais, para proteger você, e mantê-la afastada de mim. Embora eu reconheça que não tenha conseguido mantê-la afastada algumas vezes. Helena e eu nos separamos faz alguns meses, logo que eu percebi o quanto tinha errado em deixar você ir.

Você diz para eu não ter esperanças, mas é o mesmo que pedir para eu deixar de viver e me matar. Porque agora as minhas esperanças são o que alimenta minha vida.

Tenho esperança no futuro.

Potter

I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

_Potter_

_Que bom que você já sabia o que esperar. Talvez você mereça tudo naquela carta (ao meu ver você merece). Se a palavra certa era amor eu não sei. E você se enganou eu tenho raiva e não ódio de você, para se ter ódio é preciso amar, e eu não amo mais você. Mas acredite eu já te odiei e você não faz nem idéia do quanto. Sua teoria de me manter afastada pelo visto falhava toda vez que eu ia passar as férias do trabalho na Toca._

_Logo que você me via, seus olhos (mesmo depois de você ter terminado tudo comigo e já estar casado) brilhavam, e me faziam no que você dizia._ _Lembra-se?_ _Dizia que me amava, e estava tentando fazer e que estava tentando, tentando fazer o que achava melhor para nós dois, se manter afastado; mas estava falhando._ _Logo no outro dia você repetia a mesma conversa de quando terminou comigo e apenas acrescentava que nosso re-encontro havia sido um erro._

_Você repetiu a mesma conversa exatas sete vezes, e todas elas você quebrou minha alma e meu coração._

_Agora é tarde para arrependimentos, eu me caso amanhã se você quer saber. Mas acho que isto você já sabe. Você e Helena se separaram?_

_É uma pena ela parecia realmente amar você._

_Pacientemente_

_Weasley_

Dois meses depois.

Weasley, talvez.

Não sei do que devo chamá-la agora. Você já deve estar casada.

Pelo o que li, você realmente tinha razão, minha teoria falhou miseravelmente.

Apenas espero que um dia sua raiva por mim passe, é a única coisa que eu posso te pedir.

Desculpe o que eu vou dizer, mas ele não vai te fazer feliz, Virginia. Não vai…

Espero que isto não aumente a raiva que sente por mim.

Atenciosamente

Harry Potter

PS: Não espero uma resposta, até porque eu acho que não tem o que responder.

I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new

And the reason is you (x4)

Oito meses depois, o tempo passou, e algumas coisas mudaram até Virginia resolver responder a carta de Harry.

_Caro Potter_

_Por incrível que pareça minha raiva por você parece ter se abrandado. Isto não quer dizer que eu estou lhe perdoando; apenas não sinto mais a mesma raiva, nem a vontade de mata-lo agora. Os machucados restantes ainda estão abertos, mas não espero mais que eles cicatrizem. Agora percebo que terei que conviver com eles para o resto de minha vida._

_Ainda sobraram muitas lembranças ruins, negras de dor, mas acho que a minha felicidade atual encobriu, apagou a raiva._

_Ele não vai me fazer feliz, ele está me fazendo feliz._

_Atenciosamente_

_Virginia Malfoy_

Querida Virginia.

Espero que não se oponha ao "Virginia".

Você consegue aliviar minha alma quando diz que não sente mais raiva de mim. Talvez isto não seja um perdão, mas já é um degrau a menos na escadaria. Você me da e me tira as esperanças, casando com o Malfoy.

Mas apesar de tudo, a correnteza é capaz de levar, varrer tudo, e é isto que eu espero.

Eu acredito no futuro.

Harry

I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know 

Dois meses depois.

_Harry_

_Nem tudo a correnteza leva, e um degrau a menos na escadaria não completa a subida._

_Virginia MALFOY._

**Potter**

**Sim, eu sei que é você. Só pode ser você.**

**È tarde demais para o seu estúpido arrependimento.**

**Você não percebe?**

**Seu tempo acabou. Você teve a sua chance e você a desperdiçou, agora você aceitando ou não ela se foi!**

**Virginia nunca quis um herói imbecil destes de contos de fada.**

**Draco** **Malfoy**

Harry abriu a ultima carta e leu. Ele deveria responder?

Talvez… Ele pegou um pergaminho e uma pena pingou a tinta no pergaminho novo e manteve a pena parada sobre ele.

Malfoy tinha razão, sua vez tinha acabado, sua chance se foi, e ele próprio tinha jogado ela na correnteza.

Seus olhos ficaram quentes e sua visão se turvou. Harry agora lutava para uma lagrima saliente não cair, mas ele perdeu e resolveu deixa-la rolar livremente, escolher seu caminho. Será que era isto que devia fazer? Deixar Ginny seguir o caminho que ela escolheu? "Ela nunca quis um herói". Ele pensou, "Mas foi isso que eu tentei ser?" A resposta martelava em sua mente. Talvez ela tivesse razão, ele tinha sido um tolo apenas tinha feitos os dois sofrerem. Nem sempre os heróis agem certo. Nem sempre ser herói é a coisa certa. Nem sempre…

Pensando nisso e sentindo o gosto salgado da lágrima, ele deixou ela ir, seguir seu caminho.

Harry ainda segurava a pena apoiada no pergaminho, ele apenas soltou-a e deixou-a caída sobre o ele, se levantou e saiu.

I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Quase dois anos depois.

- Nunca mais recebeu cartas Ginny?

- È verdade, talvez o remetente tenha desistido e percebido que era tarde demais.

- Isso te deixa triste?

- Não.-ela respondeu simplesmente, e virou-se para o marido deitando de frente para ele, na cama e dando-lhe um leve beijo. Ela ficou por alguns instantes fitando aqueles olhos azuis gelados e perfuradores como lascas de gelo, tão perfeitos. Mas alguém abriu a porta do quarto e Draco sentou na cama.

- O que foi Paola?- ele perguntou para a menininha com os cabelos extremamente loiros dos olhos azuis gelados iguais aos seus.

- Você teve outro pesadelo de novo? Fale para a mamãe.-disse Ginny.

- Sim, com aquele horrível sapo branco dos olhos verdes!-a garotinha falou com raiva.

- Acalme-se e deite-se aqui e durma.-disse Ginny e a garotinha se deitou entre os dois, abraçada a Draco, os três dormiram juntos a noite toda.

I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know a reason for all that I do

and the reason is you

N/A:OI.

Gente eu nem sei que loucura foi essa eu tinha vontade de escrever um fic d/g há muito tempo e uma noite eu comecei. Ficou bem pequena, mas eu gostei. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

Bjoks.


End file.
